


A Common Bond

by anaxibiaclark



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, the in-laws getting a long, wrote this before episode 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaxibiaclark/pseuds/anaxibiaclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona's taking a breather from the day's excitement, when Mickey decides to join her on the front porch. The two take a moment to share a beer and some light conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Common Bond

Fiona was sitting on her front steps, looking out into the cold night sky. The Gallagher household had been surprisingly quiet this evening; and after a day of excitement, she found the quiet made her restless. Of all things the sound of sirens in the distance relaxed her.

She turned when the front door opened behind her. Mickey stepped out into the yellow light that illuminated the porch, beer in hand. He swaggered over to Fiona and plopped down next to her.

“How’s Ian doing?” She asked, accepting the beer from Mickey.

“Finally got him in bed,” he lit his cigarette and took a drag.

“Yeah?” Fiona said, taking a swig from the beer.

Mickey blew smoke into the night air, “Took a bit of persuasion though.”

Fiona smirked. “Hey, whatever gets him to sleep.” She said, handing the beer back to Mickey.

Mickey chuckled as he accepted the beer, taking a swig before handing Fiona the cigarette.

They sat in a silence that could almost be companionable, passing the cigarette back and forth as the moon slowly crept its way across the sky.

“You headin’ home?” Fiona asked as she tapped the ash from what was left of the cigarette.

“Yeah,” Mickey replied lighting up a fresh one. “Have to make sure Iggy doesn’t fuck anything up while I’m gone.” He tilted the cigarette towards Fiona, eyebrows raised in question.

“No thanks, I’m good,” she said, tucking her arms further into the sleeves of her coat.

Mickey shrugged and popped the Marlboro back into his mouth as he stood.

“So, I take it you’re sticking around?” She glanced up at Mickey, trying to gauge his reaction.

“He wants me here, so I’m stayin’ fuckin’ put.”

Fiona blinked, surprised that he didn’t get on the defensive. She thought about his reaction as she stood, moving towards the front door. She paused, her hand on the doorknob, and looked back at Mickey as he walked away. “Thank you.”

Mickey turned, “For what?”

“Not walking away,” she replied, hugging her coat tightly around herself.

The cigarette dangled half out of his mouth, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Ian needs someone who will fight by his side, not against him.” She glanced at Mickey. “He listens to you, even when you butt heads.”

“Shit Fiona,” Mickey laughed. “Don’t get fucking soft on me now.”

She grinned and huffed out a laugh. “Seriously though, you being here has meant a lot to us, to me.” Fiona ducked her head, thinking of the words as she said them. “Ian’s happy, he’s been sticking to his meds and he makes an effort to keep moving. Even when things aren’t always looking so good.”

“He’s family,” Mickey stubbed out the cigarette. “I may piss him off at times and he can be a little bitch, but this is where I fucking want to be.”

“Good,” Fiona looked up and smiled even bigger.

“Is it?” He barked out a laugh.

Fiona nodded, “Even if I have to deal with your sorry ass.”

Mickey smirked, “Hey, at least my sorry ass helps pay the fuckin’ bills.”

“Yeah, well, just make sure you bring everything you need,” she called back.

Mickey paused, halfway into the car and gave her an odd look.

“No point in wasting gas on multiple trips.”

Mickey rolled his eyes before he offered her a mock salute and hopped into his car. The engine roared to life as Fiona stepped inside and closed the door.

Looking around the kitchen, she spotted Ian’s jacket still hanging from the back of one of the chairs. _‘You know,’_ she thought, as she hung it on an empty coat hook, _‘this might actually work out okay.’_


End file.
